The New School
by rexroy101
Summary: After some mix ups in the computer system, Sakura has been placed in a New School. And believe me It is not what she was expecting. Rewritten and new chapters are written. I enjoy flames... they make me laugh...
1. Here we are

So I was just going through my documents and came across this story that I wrote in… oh I don't even remember when. Well anyways, while I was reading it I suddenly got this huge plot bunny and sudden urge to finish this story… and change it…

So I rewritten the story… the ENTIRE story… hope you like it.

Oh and by the way, I just realized that your account doesn't send you all of the comments… so sorry to any people that I didn't respond to, I completely didn't know… and thank you for commenting!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner demon'** (just for Sakura and Gaara).

Have any of you read Hana Kimi? Well, that is what it is going to kind of be like. She is a strong character, who is well…you'll find out.

* * *

Sakura's mom stopped at the front of the school. She looked to the backseat at her pink-haired daughter. Sakura was staring out the window of the opposite side of the car at the rock wall that surrounded her new school.

"Come on," Her mom sighed, as she looked back at the gate that led to the school.

"What?" Sakura asked,

"You can't stay mad forever!" Her mom barely stopped herself from yelling in frustration. "Look, I understand. I get it. You're going to a school without your friends. It's different than what we had planned for, and believe me, I tried to change it, but for now you'll just have to move on. I bet you'll be able to make plenty of new friends, Sakura. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Sakura bristled. "Move on? Mom. I am not going to be able to see my friends or home until spring, and I just need to "deal with it"?! I won't be able to talk to Ino or Hinata or Tenten or anyone that really matters! More that that, this school is in the middle of _freakin' _nowhere! There is no town for _miles! _This isn't civilization! This is hell! I am going to die!"

Sakura's mom turned around in the seat. "Sakura! There is nothing we can do. The system had a fluke and the rest of the schools are filled up. I swear if I could do something, I would! But right now you are going to have to go to this school, till we sort this out! I am sorry, this sucks, I know. But until this is sorted out, you are just going to have to live with it… do you understand?"

Sakura glared back. Fights like this weren't unusual between the two women, but this one had been going on fro for about an hour. Normally they would blow over like a cloud, but right now, the cloud had turned into a thunderstorm.

Sakura turned her head away from her mom again, not feeling like being cooperative. But despite all of the anger she was feeling, Sakura truly did understand. She was placed in Jiraya's ABS (whatever that meant) and she was now stuck to finish out the semester with them. No matter how many times, her mother had called they just couldn't change where she was going.

"Just… get out of the car and go into that school. I will wait till you are inside, before I leave." Sakura tsked under her breath. "You know how busy my schedule is today! Even though I asked for a day off to help you move in, the company just couldn't allow it! I'm sorry, I won't be able to come inside. But look, I love you, you know that right?" Sakura's mom leaned back into the backseat to touch her daughter, to let her know how much she wanted to stay, but Sakura was already gone.

Sakura pushed the door open, storming out of the car. She fixed her baby blue t-shirt as she walked to the back of the car, slamming her own door. As she yanked her two suitcases out of the back of the car she desperately tried to keep herself from crying in frustration. It had been a way too emotional morning. She lugged her suitcase to the front of the car, going to the door of the building, not even bothering to glance back at her mother.

She had been so happy when she picked out her baby blue top and jeans with sparkles on the pockets, but now she was just pissed. Suddenly everything she was wearing started to annoy her. She was wearing way too much blue. Heck ever her headband was blue. And these clothes, which she had picked for comfort, were now driving her crazy. The shirt was too small, the pants were too tight, and she wished that her hair was blowing free.

She pulled her self up to the door, hearing her mother's car pull away. 'Liar" She thought as she waited for the sound of tires on ground to disappear before taking out her cell. She glanced at it. "DANG IT!" she screamed as she saw that she had no power left. She had tried to call Ino, her best friend, the moment she had found out she wasn't going where she had planned to, but she had no reception as they went through the canyon of hills and dead zones. That would be the first thing she did, Sakura decided, charge her phone and call Ino. She pushed the door open with her shoulder, walking into the front yard.

It was bare. Not a single green thing was about. The only thing she saw was a flag pole with rocks around it. She could almost imagine a cowboy show-down going on here. Sakura smirked at the thought, not nearly happy enough to let loose her full-blown smile.

Sakura yanked her suitcases, as she thought of all the things that were bad. She was going to a different school then her friends, her mom really didn't understand her, she would probably have no one to talk to, and she had oatmeal this morning. This just sounded like the _perfect _day to begin her sophmore year in high school.

She reached the steps, still boiling up with her anger and self-pity, but, slowly, trying to work herself into a more optimistic mood. She was now thinking of all the things she had that a lot of people don't: food, running water, etc. The thought therapy wasn't really working.

She reached the top of the steps panting. She grabbed the right door and yanked. It didn't budge! She tried pushing it, nope, nothing. She glared at the door. Just her luck. Not only was she put in this stupid school, but now it wouldn't even let her inside! She pouted for a minute before trying the other door. Halleluiah, it opened.

She stepped inside and started to walk down the silent hall, her sneakers squeaking and echoing in the great place. At every 10 feet, there was a pillar, to hold the place up. They were all huge, not allowing a single person to wrap their hands around it. On the ceiling, there were many, many paintings, but she only needed to see one, to know that the rest were vulgar.

'Shouldn't this place be alive with people?' Sakura thought.

'**Yeah, it's sorta strange how quiet it is here. If it were back at our school, which is where we should BE right now, you wouldn't be able to find a quiet place anywhere.' **Inner Sakura commented.

Inner Sakura had always been a part of Sakura, a quiet voice in her head that made comments and stated opinions. When she told her mom about it , when she was 9, her mom basically flipped out. She went and saw a psychologist, but the man said it was probably her way of manifesting imaginary friends. Whatever it was, Sakura learned to never tell her mother about anything like that again.

The walls went on, in a continuing straight line, except for one point. This was probably the office, and hey, it even had a light on!

Sakura made it to the spot, hoping that someone would be there to show her around, or something. Nope. Instead, files were spread out on a table that was in front of the alcove. The files seemed to be in no order whatsoever. So she searched for a while for her name, until she found it between a person called Deidara, and a person called G. Sabuku. She grabbed hers ruffling through the pages. It looked like everything was in order, but Sakura really didn't feel like reading it all to find out. She read her room number, and looked at the map that was accompanying it. It wasn't very detailed, but she understood that she had to go in the direction that she had come. After the second pillar, she would see a door. If she went into that door, she would be at her room.

She walked off, carrying her folder and two suitcases with her. She past the second pillar, and up the stairs, turning on the second floor. The pink haired girl walked along the floor, glancing every so often at her number, to make sure she had got it right. Once she made it to the room 246, Sakura started to hurry, looking for the golden number: 249. There! There it was. She pushed the door open, walking into the room.

You can't really say it was dreary, because it was just blank. Nothing on the walls, nothing on the beds. She noted the furniture: 2 beds, one on either side, 2 bed stands, one on either side, one dresser, under the window farthest away from her, and a rug, smack dab in the middle of the room. Sakura pulled her suitcases to the bed on the right, propping it with a pillow, so it would stay up. Now all she had to do was get everything set up. She opened her bag, taking out the cell phone recharger first. She then pulled out her decorations most were pink, but there was some red and blue in there somewhere. She put streamers around the first 2 drawers of the dresser, claiming them as hers just in case she had to leave before she unpacked her bags or if her roommate came in. Next, she changed the linens on her bed. She was putting on her comforter when the cell phone recharger beeped, letting her know that it was done.

Sakura pulled the cell phone away from the wall, and turned on the phone. After pushing in Ino's number, Sakura sat down on her bed, and waited. After three rings Ino finally picked up.

"Ino, here," her voice drifted from the other line. Her voice reminded Sakura of what Ino looked like. She pictured the blond beauty with her platinum hair up in a ponytail, her blue eyes accented by her make-up that was always on. Though Sakura called her "Pig" she always thought that she was gorgeous.

"Hey. It's Sakura."

"Sakura? Hey girl! Where are you? Why are you not here, yet?"

Sakura carefully explained the situation to her friend. When she was done, she pulled the phone away from her ear, so she wouldn't be deaf from Ino's screaming. When the sound died away, and Sakura thought it was safe to listen again, she caught the tail end of a question.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Sakura asked.

"I said who's your roommate?"

"Oh, I don't know. They haven't walked in yet."

"When she comes in you definitely have to tell me. Well, what does the place look like?"

Sakura explained the basic layout, and in return, Ino told Sakura who was where, and the latest gossip. It turned out that Hinata were in the same room as Ino. Hinata was a shy quiet person, with short blue hair, and eyes that didn't even have pupils. Though she didn't talk much, when she did, it was very important to listen. Last time Ino and Sakura didn't listen, they ended up with stuck in their car in 4 feet of water.

Also, Tenten was across the hall. Tenten was a tomboy, and a fighter. She wore her hair in buns all the time, so they didn't know the real length of her brown hair. She was an amazing runner, and gymnast; her athletic body always showed through whatever she was wearing.

From Ino's description of Karin, Tenten's roommate, Sakura could already tell that their would be trouble. She had long red hair that was shaped in a style where half of her hair was long and straight and the other was cut into layers. Apparently, she had pink eyes ("Probably contact lenses," commented Ino) and wore glasses in front of them. From what Ino said about her, she was arrogant and crude, as well as combative. That would make one heck of a year for her friends.

"Well, I got to go," Ino sighed, "My cell phone is running low on batteries."

"Well, see you then. I'll call you when my roommate comes, so you can meet them," Sakura added, already getting a little antsy. "I miss you guys already."

"We miss you too! I can't believe your not going to be here! Look when we get a break I'll make sure all of the girls come out to see you!"

Sakura laughed "If you bring everyone it'll be crazy!"

"The best way to go!" Ino replied with a laugh of her own. "Alright. I'll talk to you later.

Sakura turned off her phone, and started to get out bed sheets to make her bed. She was just putting away the plastic wrapping, when she heard some shuffling outside her door. Sakura turned. 'My roommates here,' Sakura thought. She took a deep breath and pushed back her angry feelings from before. Even though she hated it here she had to make a good impression with her roommate. She settled her feeling and put a smile onto her face.

'Alright! Let's do this!'

She turned and ran to the door. She reached for the doorknob, her fingers touching the metal, before it started to pull away from her. Belatedly, Sakura thought about how the door opened outward not inward. This left her looking like a complete idiot to her new roommate. Sakura took a breath. She looked up.

* * *

Heck yeah that was so much better than my last one. For awesomeness like that, you can't get mad at me for being slow.

R&R


	2. Captured

Here we go. For all of the readers who have already read this, I am rewriting the whole thing. Hopefully better writing, better characters, and better plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Demons'** (they don't talk that much, until Gaara comes in)

* * *

She looked up.

First let me describe the sound of the scream that came from her lips before I describe the boy that was standing at her door. Her scream sounded like an elephant trumpeting while hitting an octave higher than it is supposed to. The sound could probably wake a thousand dead soldiers, and might be able to break glass. Now this is what the boy looked like.

His black eyes were wide in surprise, which turned into a wince at the sound that she emitted. He had a thin nose, with a pair of thin lips underneath. His hair was a dark shade of black with more of a tint of blue. It stood up in the back as some of his hair framed his face. His shirt was black with Nickleback signed across it, and had a pair of loose fitting black pants on.

It wasn't really out of fear that Sakura screamed, just intense surprise. Her mind only processed that there was a boy in the school. Boys weren't allowed in all girl schools, right? No they weren't. And if this was a co-ed school, boys never came to girl's dorm rooms. Not until the second week of school, at least. And behind this fine specimen of all men, were even more men, walking around like this was completely normal day, and the only weird part was the strange person who was yelling in 249.

The boy blinked as her screech stopped and stared at her.

"You're not a transvestite, are you?"

Sakura froze. 'Did that really come out of that guy's mouth?!'

"Hey! Sasuke! What happened? Did your roommate scream at your ugly face?" A yell came from the left of the boy standing in the hall.

He turned to address the speaker, a scowl sliding on to his face. "I didn't do anything, idiot. And my face looks fine." A smirk replaced the scowl. "You would know more about ugly faces anyway!"

The surrounding boys in the hall guffawed as yells of outrage came closer.

"You just wish you looked like me!" The boy answered entering the span of view where Sakura could see what he looked like. His yellow hair flared from his head like the sun. His skin was fairly brown and he was wearing a tank top that showed off his bony but toned shoulders. The blue shirt looked good with his equally blue eyes, but the bright orange jumpsuit pants were glaring.

The new boy looked over at Sakura in interest. "Woah man, you are one girly dude!"

Sakura gaped barely forming her retort. "I'm a girl!"

"What! That's impossible!" The new boy scoffed. "You wouldn't be here if you were a girl! And plus, where's your boobs?" The boy asked, pointing at her chest.

Sakura wrapped her arms over her small chest in complete embarrassment and a hint of outrage.

Sasuke noted the reaction and the red that splashed across her cheeks. "Wait, are you kidding me? No, you really can't be here. Girls aren't allowed in this school."

"What! Dude, he can't be a chick! This is a boy's school, they wouldn't allow a girl to enter!" Naruto laughed, smacking the other boy across the back.

"A boy's school!" Sakura squeaked.

'This can't be possible!' Sakura internally screamed. 'There must be a mistake! Maybe I'm on the wrong floor! Or maybe this is an elaborate prank!"

'**Or maybe you are trying to delude yourself from reality.' **Inner Sakura drawled.

"Holy –. You got to be KIDDING me!" Naruto yelled louder. "A girl in this school!?"

"Hey dobe, shut up." Sasuke growled. "Look. Let's just go downstairs and figure out what the hell is going on."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "No! I am not going anywhere! I am staying right here until some explains this to me or does… _something!_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes."Naruto, grab her."

Naruto glanced over at the cold boy in surprise before shrugging and strolling forward.

"WHAT! No! Stay away from me! NO! Don't you dare touch me! Stop! AH-"

Sakura's scream broke off as Naruto grabbed around her sealing her mouth shut with one hand his arms coiling around her own arms and chest. She fought back violently, her nails ripped at his hands, while she kicked and threw her body against his, trying to make him let go. She also bit into his hand, making the yellow haired boy wince in pain, all the while letting out muffled angry shrieks.

"Come on Sasuke, help me with her, I can already feel blood dripping down my hand," Naruto yelled, his voice somewhat high pitched.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" he asked Sakura's captor. "There's no way that I can get close to her without being kicked!"

The boys in the hall, started to come closer, wondering what the commotion was about. Those who had overheard their conversation quickly started to whisper about what they had heard. The crowd started to hum with interest.

"Well, grab her feet then! My shins have bruises on their bruises!" Naruto hollered, as Sakura bit more ferociously into his hand.

'Then let GO of me!' Sakura thought angrily, trying to kick harder.

Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Just bear with it for a second more, idiot."

He moved forward avoiding all blows that came in his direction. Sakura automatically used all her attacks on him, turning her deadly claws towards him. He grabbed both of her hands and held them. His hands were coarse, probably from working out of something. Naruto got the jist of what Sasuke was doing and put his hand around Sakura's waist. From this position, both boys swapped what they were holding. Naruto slid his hands down her legs to hold her more firmly, as Sasuke grabbed her arms and then reached for her mouth.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke sighed.

All situated with a still screaming human being, Naruto lifted Sakura off the ground, so she was now situated horizontally between the two, and started toward the stairs. The rest of the boys who had crowded around followed.

Before they reached the stairs, Sakura chomped down on Sasuke's hand as hard as she could, forcing him to let go.

Her mouth now free she was able to shriek "Let go of me! For god's sake, someone help me! What are you-" before she was cut off from continuing by Sasuke's hand, which now clamped her jaw down so that she wouldn't be able to bite him. The movement caused him to almost drop her upper body, which he had wrapped his arm around like a carpet carrier. The possibility that she could be dropped from this position stopped Sakura from committing further antics. She was already in this horrible position. A worse part would be added if se smashed her face into the ground while she was at it.

They began their descent down the stairs that Sakura had walked up just minutes ago. As they passed other boys in the hall, they to join the procession, until there was a parade down the stairs. They reached the front entrance hall, which was much busier than when Sakura came in. People rushed around and the once quiet hall was now filled with talking and yelling. But the more people they passed, the quieter it became. The procession began to grow even larger as more and more people followed the mob, which attracted even more people.

The parade continued until they walked over to the table that Sakura found the files on. The only difference was this time there was a person sitting in the small alcove behind the table. He looked up when they stopped in front of him, and almost fell backward in surprise.

Sasuke turned. "Would you mind telling us who this girl is and why she is in our school?"

"Um, could you put her down first?" the man murmured, looking in horror at the girl who was carried in front of him.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Naruto yelled (apparently this was his speaking voice), before he unceremoniously dropped Sakura's feet. Sasuke also dropped her taking a step back like he had nothing to do with the molestation that just occurred.

Sakura gathered herself up, and then slammed her hands onto the table. "Where am I?"

The man's eyes went wide at the enraged girl before him. "Jariah's… All… Boy… School."

* * *

Well tell me if you liked it, and tell me if it is better or worse than the first version.

R&R please!


	3. This is just the beginning

Still writing...Actually I don't really have to write anything here at all... I mean I have nothing more to say about what I'm doing, I have just started the new parts of this story... but I think I'll keep talking... It's more fun that way... hi...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Demons'**

* * *

Sakura's jaw seemed to drop right off her face. An all boy school. She was in an all boy school! The heaven of any normal high school girl, and she was… manhandled down the staircase and across the hallway. A place where her best friend would literally kill to simply walk inside, and all Sakura could think of was how far and fast she wanted to run away.

The clerk wiggled uncomfortably for a moment before attempting to calm the young teenager in front of him. "Um… It wasn't a mistake that you came here, if that's what you're worried about. You see, there was a bit of a mix up with the computer system, and suddenly we found that you had been placed in this school instead of the one you were originally assigned for. The error couldn't be fixed and the other schools were completely full, so they just allowed you to be…" The poor secretary began to panic as he saw her eyes start to stare at something in the distance, her face becoming a plastic shell of shock. "Um… uh- well we weren't, um, able to change what had happened, and er, we were forced to, you know, just place you where we thought no trouble would arise, and though it was, sorta, not the most, I don't know, easiest situation, um, we kinda, um, just, um…"

"Oh. My. God."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke sighed.

"Awesome! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

A few low whistles could be heard above the chatter from the surrounding group as they realized the predicament of their new classmate.

Sakura's voice sounded like it was in another room from her as she asked, "I'm going to thisschool?"

"Er… yeah?" the clerk responded weakly.

Sakura contemplated this fact. And the only thing that came up was a single thought.

"Did my mom know about –" She tapered off when she saw him shake his head.

"She wasn't told, since we were trying to move you around to a different school, um, and they weren't able to get the letter sent until today." He sighed, saying more to himself then to them, "Though I don't know why."

Though it was reassuring to know that her mom wasn't trying to send her to some intensive treatment to get her a boyfriend, it was terrifying to think that her mom didn't know what was happening to her.

Sakura felt divorced from her body. She should have screamed. She should have yelled at the clerk with all the fear and anger in her body, but all she could do was ask, "Can I use the phone?"

Sakura dialed her mother's work number, the one she was told to only use in emergencies. She still felt herself shaking from the surprise of it all, but couldn't do anything except push buttons. She was still trying to find her voice when her mom picked up.

"Hello? Haruna."

"Um, mom?" Sakura started, still feeling like she wouldn't be able to speak farther. Was this excitement, or fear?

"Sakura! What's wrong? Why are you calling? Did something happen?" Like all moms, she started to suspect the worse. "Oh! Are you okay!? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Uh… no I'm fine." Sakura replied through the torrent of questions.

"Oh, that's good! ...I'm sorry hun, but I won't be able to talk for long, I'm at the office. Well why are you calling? Did you find your room alright? Is everything working out with your roommate?"

Sakura felt herself sigh. 'I hope she doesn't go balistic when I tell her,' Sakura thought as she opened her mouth to let it out. "No, that parts fine. I found my room, met my roommate, and I even decorated my room already." In the background, Sasuke perked up at hearing this. The amount of boys who remained had dwindled from the mob it had been before. Some of the boys had moved along to finish their unpacking but a good amount remained, trying to covertly lean as close as they could towards the pinkette without moving their feet.

The pink haired girl on the phone grimaced as the easy words came out. Now was the hard part. The best thing to do would be just get it all out. She was going to go right to the point, right…now! "The only problem is that Iaminanallboyschool." Sakura rushed.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

Sakura swallowed before repeating, "I'm in an all boy school." Silence met her confession. "There seems to be a mix up with the computer system, and they said that they were sending you a letter, and stuff. It seems I'm going to have to study here and everything."

"Sakura, that's not a very good joke. It's not even believable." Mrs. Haruna replied chuckling.

"Mom. I'm not joking."

Silence was on the other end, but the girl knew that her mother was just fitting the pieces together, trying to figure out what her child just said.

"…WHAT!" Mrs. Haruno yelled. Sakura tried to pull the phone away from her ear, but wasn't fast enough to get away from the scream. The stream that came next made all the boys in the hall listen with sudden respect for Sakura's mother as she proceeded to say all the profanities in the English language. And when she was finished, she started making up her own. She continued her invented vocabulary until she calmed down… somewhat. Sakura waited a little longer, before she put her ear to the hearing piece again.

"Um… Mom?" Sakura began, unsure of what to say next.

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice asked. Sakura glanced up to see a tall man strolling towards her. He had white hair, which stood up on end, and he was dressed in a nice suit. But he also had a mask covering the entire lower portion of his face, allowing only his eyes to be seen. He looked very cordial, except for a scar that ran across his left eye. It gave him a benevolent thug type look. "I couldn't help but overhear the commotion from inside the room, and since I am a teacher here, perhaps I could help."

"Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, his eyes turning into half moons in an odd type of smile. "Naruto. It's good to see you." Kakashi turned back to Sakura who was still standing there with the phone. "May I see that?"

Sakura felt herself handing the phone over before she thought through the question completely.

As Sakura came back to reality, Kakashi started to speak into the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Haruna I presume?... Ah. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm a teacher at this school. … Yes I have heard of what is happening-… Mrs. Haruna I assure you we are trying our best to change the situation. … If you could calm down-…yes I understand… How about I let you talk to Mr. Jariya? He's has a far better understanding and I bet he could explain far better than I could." Kakashi looked at the clerk at the window. "Could you connect this call through to Mr. Jariya?"

The clerk blinked twice before nodding and busying himself over the phone.

Kakashi turned his attention to the other boys standing around. "I think all of you should move along. No doubt you have unpacking to finish." The note of finality in his voice sent all of the students back to their rooms. Even Sasuke and Naruto left after a quick glance at Sakura.

After that was settled, Kakashi turned towards Sakura, who was watching in utter awe. Not only did this man just get rid of all the onlookers with a single sentence, he had calmed down her mother, who was in the middle of a rage. It was truly amazing.

"So your name is Sakura, correct?"

Sakura nodded, still gaping at the man.

"Well, I think everything should be worked out quickly, but you should wait here just in case." He motioned to a near-by bench before giving her another half moon smile and walking away.

The storm had blown over _way_ too quickly. At first Sakura had been angry, but Sakura's mother's outburst had stolen all the energy from her. And then the teacher had so calmly dealt with everything, that now Sakura was in a state of blankness. She glanced around completely unsure before sitting on the bench, trying to understand what just happened.

'**Well that was crazy…**'

Sakura nodded. Too much had happened. 'What the hell…'

'**I know, right?'**

Sakura continued to sit in silence.

* * *

So I broke this chapter into two because it seemed to flow better that way…

Hope you like it…


	4. What? Plot!

Wow… rewriting pieces is much more difficult than just writing. I keep wanting to keep specific things that I just can't fit into the story… boo… but anyways, hope you likey!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Demons'**

* * *

It had been about an hour, and Sakura had once again understood the position that she was in. She was now enrolled in an all boy school. A boarding school no less. She was on the verge of panickinig once again when a nearby door opened and another white haired man came out. He was much older than Kakashi, and his hair was much longer, going down to the middle of his back. He wore a red dress short with a yellow sash and khaki pants. It was a very odd mixture.

The man turned and looked towards Sakura before beaming an incredible smile. "Well, here is Mrs. Sakura Haruna. How are you doing this wonderful morning?"

Sakura stared back owlishly. "Um. Good. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness! I'm Jaraiya, the principal of the school!" He boomed, doing a jazz hands by his face. (A/N jazz hands, not sparkle fingers…)

'**So this is the man who runs the place.' **Inner Sakura mused. '**It explains a few things.'**

'Well, he seems nice at least.' Sakura replied.

Mr. Jariya grin became even larger. "I just wanted to talk to you, and let you know that everything is set. You will be staying with us for just the first semester. By the second semester all of this craziness should be worked out and you should be back in your school of choice." The man smiled and his eyes dipped below her chin before coming again to rest firmly on her face again.

'**Did he just-**'

"Thank you," Sakura replied quickly. "But I do have a few questions."

"Shoot!"

"So, since this is an all boy school, are there any girl bathrooms?"

Jariya froze. "Oh… well… that's a good question… And now there will be one! One of the bathrooms on this floor will be reserved for you. Though I would advise you to bathe in your swimming suit." Jariya said with a wink.

'**Uh… this guy is-**'

"I see thank you!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Do you have any more queries I can help you with?" He asked stretching the word "queries" out two beats too many.

"Uh… I don't think- Oh wait, yes. Um, I noticed that I am sharing a room with a guy… so…"

"Don't worry about that. It's Sasuke, so you should be fine, "Jariya laughed with a wave of his hand.

"Uh… alright."

'I don't get it.' Sakura thought to herself. 'So what if it's Sasuke?'

"So if you have any problems feel free to come and talk to me or any other teacher whenever you need it. We want you to feel completely comfortable here!"

Sakura nodded and smiled once more as the man waved goodbye and turned around, walking back into what was presumably his office.

'**Weird guy. I totally think he was hitting on you.'**

Sakura shook her head at the thought and turned around to survey the great lobby again. It had emptied out over the time that she had been here, and now there was only a trickle of students wandering around. It was about 2:30 now, so maybe they had left for lunch or something.

Sakura turned and started walking back to her room. She glanced up from the floor to see where she was when she noticed the only other person nearby. He was walking slowly, unlike the other students, not in any rush at all.

He was wearing black cargo pants that hung at his waist with a crimson shirt on top. His deep red hair covered his forehead and a bit of a tattoo on his left temple that Sakura couldn't quite make out. His eyes were outlined by black kohl which made his emerald green irises pop even more brightly.

Sakura watched as he passed her on the right. Stopping in place and turning to watch him continue toward the desk with the papers. It was probably the first time she'd seen make-up on a guy in real life.

'**You're staring…**' Inner Sakura goaded from a corner of her mind.

Sakura shook her head to clear the thought, before turning and walking up the nearby set of steps. 'He didn't even glance at me!' She wondered.

'**Did you want him to?'**

'Well… no. But isn't it weird? I mean I'm a girl, shouldn't I look out of place or something?'

Inner Sakura hummed to herself. '**Maybe he didn't realize you were a girl?'**

'Maybe.'

Inner Sakura's eyes lit up. '**Maybe he's a girl too!'**

Sakura thought back to the boy. 'Highly doubt that…'

* * *

His hands sped across the keyboard, clacking as they went. Window after window popped up on his computer, until he expanded a single window across the screen. His tiny speaker voiced out.

"Yes, I understand Mrs. Haruna-"

"No, you don't understand! My girl is at this… this boy school, and you say that everything will be fine!"

"The school system is doing the best it can, Mrs. Haruna. They are looking for the problem as we speak. I am sure by the second semester everything will be sorted out and-"

"The second semester! You're telling me that my daughter will be going to this… for a semester! That is unacceptable! I will not allow it!"

"Mrs. Haruna. If your daughter does not go to this school she will be unable to attend any others. We cannot enroll her in the other schools in the area; there is just no room. If we did try to place her at those schools, she would not only lose her scholarship but she would be forced into a lower division class, probably with the freshmen."

Mrs. Haruna was quiet for the first time in 30 minutes. After an agonizing minute she finally asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that she would be placed back into freshman year. She would then graduate in 5 years."

"That doesn't matter! She's going to graduate early anyways, so it will just-"

"No, that's not right Mrs. Haruna. You see, with our system when a student has to retake a year they lose the credit that they earned in the previous year." A sigh. "Look, does having her go to a girl school really matter more than letting her graduate on time? And more than that, this is a temporary set-up, she will be right back with her friends before the year is up. Do you really want to change that for her?"

Another minute of silence.

"Mrs. Haruna. How do you think she will feel if she is held back a year? I have read her file. She is a very smart and outgoing girl. This set back would be terrible for her."

"She does have her whole life planned out…"

"You see! It's just for a semester and I promise with what we have set up there will be _no_ problems that arise for Sakura Haruna."

A final silence.

"You said that you had put up safety precautions?"

"Ah, yes-"

He clicked out of the window, cutting the audio off.

Yes! Victory was his. He bypassed all of the stupid security that the school system had put up. After just a few changes here and there and he had created a impossible gridlock for any attempts to take her out of his school. It was so easy. But necessary. Yes, now she was at his school, and they would meet and talk and… He couldn't wait!

Better yet, her mother was on board. Now there would be no interference. But how could she have interfered. Home school her? Like Mrs. Haruna had time… But no matter.

Now… to initiate step two.

* * *

Ok, walking up several flights of stairs, walking down the hallway and noticing that you went up the wrong flight of stairs is probably more embarrassing than it is annoying, Sakura thought as she walked up the correct (she checked this time) stairwell. It wasn't when she stood there at where her door was supposed to be, and found out that it was the wrong number, it was when she had to turn around and walk back to the stair's doorway that was the hardest. All the boys were staring for one thing, but then that sniggering set up right behind her. That had been the worst.

249, Sakura thought, coming to a halt in front of her door. She opened the door and paused. 'You have got to be frickin' kidding me!' Sakura thought as she stared at her room that used to be just pink, red, and light blue. It seemed that Sasuke was already here before her, 'cause he had already decorated the entire dorm room red and black. Dark blue covered his bed and blood red seemed to ooze down the wallpaper. A poster on his wall must have been a band, but she didn't know there was a band called Linkin Park. He had also thrown a pink pillow that she had placed on her dresser carelessly on the ground. His stuff was everywhere.

She felt anger burn through her veins. He had taken over the whole room! She bent down, yanking her pillow up, still trying to get her temper under control.

"So your Sasuke's roommate?" Someone asked behind her.

Sakura turned around in surprise. A boy leaned against the doorframe, watching her without giving any emotion away, except a fake smile plastered to his face. He had the same color of hair as Sasuke except his hair was in a more bowl look. He had a belly shirt, which she thought was kinda weird, and a pair of khaki shorts, which, thankfully, went to his knees. There was a pencil and pad of paper in his front pocket.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, keeping her voice as neutral as she could. She needed to be nice to all the people here "That's the reason that I'm in here." She added, sort of sarcastically. Ok, nice was overrated.

"Well then the rumors were true. There's a girl in an all boys school." The boy then sighed. "To bad you look so ugly."

Sakura took a step back from his last comment. "What did you say?" She forced out. 'Ugly? Me ugly? You have to be kidding me. He looks so much worse!'"Are you kidding me? You think I look ugly? Have you looked in a mirror, or do they always break when you try?" Sakura asked, glaring menacingly at the boy who so resembled Sasuke.

And then, speak of the devil, "Sai, what are you doing in my doorway?" Sasuke asked as he strolled up behind the other boy. "Get out of my way."

Sai moved to the side, and admitted Sasuke, before turning to leave, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Sucks to be you Sasuke, if I had a roommate that ugly I would die."

Sakura growled as he walked away. 'That evil little _twerp_!'

'**Next time I see him, I will rip him a new one! Shanaro!'**

"If you didn't know," Sasuke commented, sitting on his bed and grabbing his IPod, "that was Sai. He love to get Naruto just as angry as you are. I hate the guy myself."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, just to see him brush up his hair. She was in the right position to see a tattoo looking thing on his neck. It looked like three comas in a circle. He put his earphones in and turned on his side, so his back was towards her. Even from this distance she could here someone screaming.

Sakura turned away as she sighed. She glanced over at her phone to see what time it was. 3:30. That meant 3 hours to get her room ready before dinner.

'Where do they have dinner anyway?' Sakura wondered.

'**Where do they have lunch? I'm starving!'**

Sakura glanced back at her roommate. 'Probably shouldn't bother him, even though I am still pissed at the decorations.'

'**Now I'm more pissed at that Sai git!'**

'Yeah… I don't want to talk to anyone right now… I'll just wait 'til dinner I suppose. Now, to get unpacked.'

She started unpacking having to remove some of Sasuke's stuff from _her _drawers and replacing her streamers that had _somehow_ wound up in the trash. When she had found some of Sasuke's pants in her closet, she had taken the hangers off the bar and dropped them onto Sasuke's bed, raising an eyebrow when Sasuke looked up from whatever he was doing. He glanced at the clothes before sighing and placing them in his own closet, which was basically empty.

'Was he just testing me or something?' Sakura wondered as she continued to put her clothes away and such.

At 6 o'clock, a person came to their door and gave them dinner, tacos interestingly enough. Sakura finished unpacking shortly after, and was now unsure of what to do. She could Facebook people, she could call Ino, maybe listen to her own music instead of just the whisper coming from Sasuke's headphones.

'This was so much more fun at an all girl school!' Sakura whined.

She decided to just sit listening to music for the present. She was already exhausted, and she knew that talking to Ino on Facebook or over the phone would lead to an even more exhausting discussion. Thinking about Ino, the girl would probably flip when she found out where Sakura was. And then her group would definitely visit her. Oh, that would be interesting.

It was 9 when Sakura finally decided to get ready for bed. She opened up her drawer and took out her pink cherry pajama pants, and her spaghetti strap shirt. Yes, her mom loved cherries apparently. Sakura looked around for a second, and noticed there was no way she could change without Sasuke in the room. She turned her head around to see what Sasuke was doing. Her eyes met his for a split second, before Sasuke turned his head.

"I'm not leaving." And that was all he said before going back to whatever he was doing.

Sakura stared at him for a second before turning back to her drawer and getting out her T-shit with cherries on it instead. She was _so_ not going to wear a spaghetti straps in front of any boy.

With that finished she went down stairs to get dressed.

Thankfully the floor was completely empty on her return to the room. It appeared that Sasuke had changed as well, since when she walked back in he was wearing black shorts and a blue top that were different from what he was previously wearing, but it was hard to tell since he was in the exact same position as when she had left. She sighed as she looked around once more, but pulled herself onto the bed.

'This is such a bad idea!' Sakura thought as she looked at her male roommate.

She settled back and attempted to go to sleep. Attempting being the key word. She lay there awake for hours staring at the ceiling. At 12 Sasuke got up and turned off the lights, scaring the hell out of Sakura, though she made sure she didn't make a sound. At about 1 Sasuke's breathes evened out into sleep, but Sakura still lay there wide-awake.

* * *

It's kinda interesting. I have so many more pages in my rewrite! I hope it's not getting too wordy for you all! Love ya!

Well R&R...

Oh, and let's play a game! If you want to comment for me to update my chapters you have to do it in a witty and hilarious manner! :) good luck!


	5. First Classes

Hope you enjoy the adventure! Onwards and upwards. For all of you this is the end of my rewriting phase.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Demons**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as an alarm went off. 'Is it a fire alarm?' Sakura wondered groggily as she sat up in her bed. Apparently she did get some sleep last night.

Sasuke was sitting up in his bed too, completely dressed. He was sitting there staring at her.

'Now that is a little creepy,' Sakura thought meeting his gaze.

'**Even if he is hot,**' Inner Sakura agreed.

He glanced up like he was watching the ceiling. "That alarm is supposed to wake all the people who are to lazy to get up early enough. It's mostly for the freshmen," he told her as he stood up. "I'll go outside. Just try not to take an hour."

Sakura stood up as the door closed. She sighed and went over to her drawer. He thought she would take an hour just to get dressed?

'**Che, yeah right…'**

She hurriedly pulled on a T-shirt, which said Too Cute on the front, with a little strawberry leaning against it. It was fairly tight and almost short enough to ride up a bit at her waist line, but it had always been her favorite shirt. She pulled out some jeans, and walked to the mirror. She grabbed the brush and pulled it through her long hair. She had always liked long hair. It was something of a vanity for her.

Sure that she looked decent, she opened the door to let Sasuke into the room while she did her make-up.

"Wow, only 10 minutes… are you sure you're a girl?" Sasuke drawled as he walked over. "Here, they gave these out for breakfast." Sasuke dropped 2 granola bars on her bed before he grabbed his book bag and walked right back out of the room. "Hope you don't mind that I ate one." He said as he closed the door.

Sakura sent the door a dirty look before turning back to work on her eyeliner and mascara.

'**Jeez… What did we ever do to him?' ** Inner Sakura hissed.

'Lived past birth?'

She finished pretty rapidly since she was so used to it. She quickly grabbed a notebook and pencil from one of her suitcases. She also scarfed down the two granola bars on the bed. She stepped out of her little room and into a river of students. Sakura walked down the crowded hall, just letting the stream of things bring her along. The flood of students walked down the stairs and across the main lobby to a doorway.

"Freshman, freshman, this way, this way!" a man called from someplace. Well Sakura wasn't precisely a Freshman, since she was going into her Sophomore year, but she didn't know where any of her classes were!

'I could just follow someone who I know is in all my classes!' Sakura thought as she moved passed bijillions (a/n It's a word!) of doors.

'**Yeah, but that would only work if you knew who were in your class,' **Inner Sakura pointed out.

So, on Sakura walked going through thinning amount of people. No one had been awake enough to notice her, though she did have pink hair, so she had a fairly quiet morning walk, if you ignored the roaring chatter of the river of people.

Sakura couldn't see any of the doors or numbers or anything around the mob of people so she just continued walking. Eventually, Sakura was the only one in the hallway. 'Oops…Now I'm late…' Sakura thought as she walked down the deserted halls. 'Where is 364 anyways?' She continued wandering the hallway. She was just about to open a door and ask the teacher where she was supposed to go, when she saw some steps leading upward. 'Yes! I bet my rooms up a level!'

Sakura ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She reached the top slightly flushed. She walked down the hallway, looking at each door she passed. 256, 298, 254. 'Wait a second! All of these numbers are out of order! How the hell does this place work!' Sakura walked a little faster. What the-!' Was she ever going to get out of here? She turned a corner and paused.

There at the end of the hallway were a couple of boys lounging around. She was thinking of asking them where she could go; when she noticed that they each had a tattoo on their arm.

'**That doesn't look very safe,'** Inner Sakura commented.

'You think?' Sakura rolled her eyes.

'**Well I hope I do, since I am you,'** Inner Sakura snapped back.

Sakura turned her head away from the hallway that the boys were down and walked across the empty space.

"Hey! Kid!" Someone yelled behind her.

'Maybe they're talking to some one else?' Sakura thought as she continued, almost to the point where she would disappear from sight.

"Kid with the pink hair, yeah!"

**'Guess not**.'

The girl turned slightly so she could see who was talking. He was one of the boys that were hanging out in the hallway. His blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail, leaving a lock of it in his face. His only seeable blue eye was shining with mirth as it looked at her. He was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. It showed off his tattoo, which by closer inspection, Sakura saw it was red clouds rolling to one side. He wore cargo pants and some very worn tennis shoes.

"Are you lost, kid?" the boy asked. He narrowed his eyes, looking down from his slight height advantage. "Are you wearing lip gloss, yeah?" He asked looking skeptical.

'Can no people in this place tell that I'm a girl!' Sakura silently yelled.

'**Well it's not like you have many defining features. I mean you barely have a chest and who knows, with the look of this guy maybe they're used to seeing guys with long hair.'** Inner Sakura contemplated.

'Well here's a better question. How can he tell I am wearing lip gloss? I mean it's barely there!'

'**Strange but not amazingly note worthy. Well, you should answer him at least. Hey! ****Maybe you should just say, "You want a taste? There apple,"' **Inner Sakura joked as she looked at the man through Sakura's eyes.

"Um well…" Sakura started.

"Wait!" He almost yelled. His eyes widened in realization and surprise. "Are you a girl!? What are you doing here, yeah?"

'Oh, so now he figured it out.'

'**Must be your voice.'**

" Wait wait wait…"He began again, not even allowing her to answer. "A. What is a girl doing in an All Boy's School? B. You haven't answered my question about the lip gloss. And C. What the hell, man! What the hell…?"

Sakura blinked. "Uh…well, A. I got placed in this school on accident. B. Yes, I have lip gloss on. And C. What?"

A smirk slid onto his lips. He looked over his shoulder at the boys who were standing at the end of the hallway. "Hey, guys! You won't believe this! We have a girl in the school, yeah. It seems she was put here on accident, yeah." The boys all looked toward him with no particular interest. When they saw who was talking they all went back to what they were doing except for a shorter red haired boy. He wore very baggy clothes that draped over his thin figure.

"Shut up, Deidara." He yelled back. "And what the hell are you rambling about? Did the explosive fumes go to your head?"

"No, yeah! She's over here, Sasori. She has pink hair and-" Deidara froze as he turned to look back.

"What is it now? A pink elephant?" Sasori asked.

"She's gone!"

* * *

Sakura turned down the last corner, glancing over her shoulder to where that random guy started talking to her. The moment he had turned around to talk to the rest of his… gang she had ran for the hills. It wasn't that he wasn't nice or anything, but she had a hunch that if she stayed there any longer she would probably be surrounded by the rest of them, all of them trying to figure out why she was there. Plus, she was seriously late for class, and it was only her first day!

But now she was just plain lost. She felt that she would never find her way out of this maze without asking some one which direction she should go, and frankly she didn't want to meet someone like… what was his name, Deidara? She walked up some stairs she found. Just moseying around the building trying to decide what she was going to do next when she saw it. 364. A grin broke across her face. She ran forward just as the bell for dismissal rang out.

People slammed out of classrooms, all intent on getting to there next class. Sakura stopped running, and swerved to avoid the objects coming at her.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Sakura thought as she stared at her first class door. 'I was so close!' She felt like reaching for the door as she got swept away with the hundreds of teens. She couldn't believe it. This was not happening. She sighed as she was pushed along by the mobs. 'Well nothing I can do now, but go to my next class. I'll tell the teacher that I was lost yesterday.' Sakura reassured herself

Sakura forced her way thru to a calm part of the hallway where she pulled out her class list and stared at it. Her next class was 256. 'Wait! I've seen this number before! It was…' Sakura forced herself to think back oblivious to everything else, like the two boys who almost ran into each other when they were trying to look at her and still walk to their class. 'Now I remember! It was up on the second floor right before Deidara talked to me!'

The pink-haired girl forced herself back into the crowd and started to retrace her steps. She retraced her way down the stairs and around a corner, well it was more like she was herded around the corner. This was where Deidara talked to her, Sakura remembered. She glanced around to see if he was nearby, but couldn't see a thing. She looked at the numbers on the door, trying not to get jostled by all the people. 256.

'Finally!' Sakura thought, elbowing people out of her way as she moved towards the classroom.

She reached the door, out of breath, before she pulled herself into the classroom. It was just as chaotic in there as it was in the hallway. Boys sat on desks laughing with each other, some threw things around the room. There seemed to be a game of tag going on in the back corner. The teacher wasn't even there yet! She walked slowly to a desk near the front, deciding that she didn't want to even try to deal with the chaos that would entail if she tried to reach a seat farther back. Noticing that there were no papers or binders on it or near it, she placed her stuff down carefully.

"You shouldn't sit there." A boy said behind her. Sakura turned quickly to see who was talking to her. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Three red streaks marked his cheeks, and he had an oversized coat on. He grinned at her, showing pointed teeth.

"Kiba!" A familiar blond yelled. "Come over here and…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he saw Sakura. She hadn't really talked to him after her first day. She had stayed in her room, and they

The moment he went silent, everyone turned there attention to see what he was looking at. And that is how Sakura became the center of attention.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled smiling happily at her. "It's good to see you again! How are you doin'?"

Sakura stared at the hyper boy. 'Wasn't this the guy whose hand I bit through?'

"Um… good?" Sakura murmured glancing at the other boys who were staring at her.

"That's good! I'm really happy you're staying here! I mean your really pretty and everything…" He gave her a big grin. It was odd. For how loud his voice was it was pretty deep for a teenager.

'**So he thinks were pretty huh?' **Inner Sakura asked, '**Well he's not to bad himself, wouldn't you say?**'

With his greeting finished, Naruto turned back to some of the surrounding people and started joking around again. Everyone else's attention also faded with the resumption of noise.

"Uh…Sakura, right?" Kiba asked bringing Sakura's attention back to him. "I wouldn't sit there. Some one already claimed that seat." Kiba explained.

"But nobody put their stuff here. Plus there are plenty of other seats, why don't they just sit there?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself today.

"Well… you see the guy-"

The door opened and a hush settled over the classroom. Sakura looked over, thinking it was the teacher. The students didn't quiet down when she, an anomaly, came in, so there must be something important about this guy.

She looked up to see a guy with red hair and green eyes outlined by kohl. It was the guy she had seen in the lobby, the one that didn't even look her way!

"Hey Gaara! How ya doin'?" Naruto yelled, breaking the calm. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Believe it!"

The red head looked over at the blond and nodded a greeting, which overjoyed Naruto. Once again, Naruto turned back to his group, talking excitedly. Naruto's noisiness didn't work quite as well as it did with Sakura, but some of the charged feeling in the air melted away.

Gaara walked across the classroom and ever so slowly moved towards Sakura. When he reached her and the desk he paused. He leisurely glanced from her to the desk before saying. "This is my seat."

Sakura waited for a second. She looked the red head over quickly. He had only black on, and a small necklace. He didn't seem very scary or threatening, "Uh… couldn't you choose another seat?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice soft, hoping that he would just shrug and find someplace else.

He blinked twice. The red head blank green stare changed into a glare as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, supporting himself on the desk. "This is _my_ seat," he repeated.

Sakura put her hands up in front of her body, as if to ward off any attacks. "Ok, I get it!" She grabbed her notebook and quickly moved to find another empty desk. People in the surrounding area put books or hands or even feet on desks around her, so the only place that she could sit at was the one directly next to this Gaara person.

The boy straightened up. His eyes were back to there normal blank look. He studied her for a split second before sitting down, and completely ignoring everyone.

The teacher arrived seconds before the bell, calling out a hurried apology and something about a boy's bathroom. The first lesson was learning what they would be learning. This happened to be English where they would learn about some of the great classics in literature, like John Steinbeck and Shakespeare. Apparently, this teacher loved Shakespeare, talking for the entire period about how amazing his sonnets and literature were. Most of the time, the boys in the class talked, murmuring under the teachers lecture. It was very different from what Sakura was used to. In her old school, a teacher had once sentenced an entire class to detention for speaking when she was.

Noticing that they were leaving soon, Sakura decided that now would be the best time to ask her teacher about a map.

Her next class was Art with one of the only female teacher, Anko. It was a quiet class, compared to her second class. The teacher seemed pretty strict about schoolwork and already had the entire class start on a sketch drawing of a pumpkin. The class seemed promising to Sakura, except that it had Sai in it. When he saw her he gave her that fake smile but thankfully, for him, didn't say anything.

After that was her Math class which she had with a couple of juniors and seniors. The teacher introduced himself as Ibiki and had a bandanna covering his bald head. She heard whispers behind her before class that he was a bouncer before he became a teacher. It wouldn't surprise Sakura. During roll call Deidara's name was called out, though nobody answered. This didn't seem to bother the rest of the class, but the teacher mumbled something about appearing on the first day.

Then came what Sakura was loathing all day…lunch. She would be the only person who didn't know anyone in this school. This was going to be the best show of social exclusion she had ever seen.

Sakura walked through the lunch line, buying a slice of pizza and an apple, before sitting down at an empty table. She then looked around at other people in the room to see if she knew anyone. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting a few tables away surrounded by six other boys. Other people Sakura had seen in hallways or classrooms sat at different tables, and then she saw Gaara sitting alone at the edge of a table. He kept his eyes locked on his food.

Sakura turned around to see what was behind her, when the door she was looking at opened. The group she had seen before walked silently in. With their appearance the room went silent.

They moved through the lunch line, with other students silently moving out of their way. Sakura ducked her head down, and hoped that her cursed pink hair wouldn't draw their attention. The hiding seemed to work, since the group continued out the door, talking amongst themselves.

'I really wonder who they are?' Sakura mused as she stared at the door that the group disappeared.

She ate her lunch in under 10 minutes and slowly extracted herself from the bench. Her schedule said that she had Gym next, so Sakura found the gym and waited on the bleachers for class.

Gym was the worst part of her day. After meeting the teacher Gai, a crazy, sporadic man who made a thumbs up cliche, the whole class had to take there physical fitness test. And Sakura had to go first on all of them.

"Sakura!" Gai yelled with enthusiasm. "With your youthfulness, take the pull up test!" Gai finished off with a smile and a thumbs up. Sakura's face dropped. She hated pull-ups! Sure she was good at it, actually the best in her class, but they always hurt her arms!

Sakura walked over to the bar and stared at the torturing device. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought to herself as she reached for the bar. She kept her feet from wiggling and yanked her chin over the bar. At this point she forgot to breathe. All the blood rushed to her face.

"Ooonee!" Gai yelled with even more enthusiasm.

Sakura lowered herself down and tried to do another pull up.

"Twoooo!"

She was able to do 5 more when her arms just got too tired. She dropped lightly onto her feet. 'Well, that was my personal best,' Sakura thought with a smile, and then she looked up. Everyone was silently staring at her, disbelief in there eyes. Even Gai looked shocked.

"Uh…" Gai began, "Well… You tried your best Sakura!" Silence again consumed the room while Gai wrote down her score.

Sakura walked to the back of the line confused. That was pretty good for her. She then understood the difference as Sasuke walked up to the bar.

Shock replaced by duty, Gai began counting for him. "One…two…three…four…" and so on until he reached 20.

Then Sasuke dropped down, commenting on how he could keep going, but he was slightly tired. Sakura just stared. 20 pull-ups! That was 14 more than she could do(A/n amazing, she can do subtraction!).

After everyone went (bringing Sakura's self-esteem even lower since no one got below a ten) they began to do sprints. Sakura was never a good sprinter, she could always do better in long distance races, but she was never at the bottom of her class! Not like this!

Next was the push-up test. Bit by bit she watched as the gap between her and the rest of her classmates showed more and more.

Sakura was just about to throw her hands in the air and leave when they reached the "the sit and reach" test. Sakura was, of course, first. Everyone sniggered and giggled behind her as she sat down at the board.

She grit her teeth as she sat there for a moment staring at the board. At Gai's orders she lifted her hands above her head and straightened her back. She then slowly reached forward keeping her back straight. All the boys mouths dropped, she was basically level with her legs, her hands stretching all the way to 12", and she was still reaching farther. Sakura finished with a score of 13", though she wasn't very happy about it.

However, watching the resulting tests, made her smile. Apparently the maximum that most of the boys could reach was 10". Sakura tried to contain her glee that she was better at something.

The bell rang signaling the end of the self-esteem dropping class. They were all reminded to bring gym clothes for tomorrow, and were wished a "youthful" day.

Sakura was walking down the hall going to Science when someone yelled, "Nice pull-ups, girly!" A burst of laughter started behind her.

Sakura turned around, shocked. He was standing there in the middle of his friends, his hair coming just past his ears. Sakura remembered him only because he beat Sasuke in the sprints and hadn't stopped talking about it the entire class time. His brown eyes were framed by long dreamlike eyelashes, and his mouth was just a little to full. He wore slacks and a jersey sporting that he was a Packers fan. The others around him were almost exactly the same, except with different faces.

Sakura paused trying to think of what she should say. '**We should say something witty and funny**,' Inner Sakura suggested.

'Like?'

' … **Ok, I have nothin'.** '

'Great, thanks' Sakura thought, sarcastically.

"What? What is it hunny? Ya gonna say somethin', huh?" The boy taunted laughing again.

Sakura paused before straightening her back and turning on her heel. 'There, that should do it. Just ignore them.' Sakura thought triumphantly. A round of laughter followed her, but Sakura decided to pay no attention. Everyone knows, that if you ignore a bully they'll go away…right?

* * *

Yeah, Deidara is a little spaztastic, but it's so much more fun with those characters!

I have finished the rewriting and will now start on new material. What does that mean for you? Really long waiting times… Naw I'm just kidding. I will finish this story before the end of summer… this I promise you…

R&R, bitte(please).


	6. Awkward much?

Normally I do this over PM but since some people don't have a sign in on fanfiction I have to reply this way... Thank you for your very... T rated comment... it was fun to read and getting such a in-depth and long comment really helps me know how my writing is being taken by the audience. I hope you keep reading and like what you get, as for the want of pairings, believe me, you'll get it! :P

So… I am now starting with a new chapter. I am really proud of myself right now, actually. I have never thought that I would go back to a story that had before hand and finish it. It makes me feel like I'm really accomplishing something… yeah, well, moving on from my mushy feelings, here we go.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

'**Inner voices'**

* * *

She was the first one to walk into her Science class. It was a normal lab set up with table pods, with sinks and Bunsen Burners on them, in two rows with a large pathway down the middle. On either side of the classroom there were wooden cabinets with glass fronts that held all sorts of devices for chemistry. The teacher's desk at the front of the room was tightly organized and was facing the classroom.

Sakura wandered into the area, deciding that she would take the third desk back on the right. It was nice that she was the first one here. Now she didn't have that awkward "I have to choose someone I don't know as my partner". Now she pushed all of that responsibility on the later students.

She placed her notebook on the desk and brought a stool over to sit on. She settled on the chair as the door at the back of the classroom opened. She turned in her seat to see who it was, and met Mr. Orochimaru.

It surprised her at first. He was so pale, almost white, and his skin contrasted with his black hair so… vividly. His eyes were also breath taking green, but in the same way that cold water is. Shocking. He gave her a hard stare before breezing through the aisle to the teacher's desk.

"So you are the new girl student. How interesting," he purred.

'**Ew.'**

Sakura went for model student mode, giving the strange teacher a huge smile. "Yes that's me!"

Orochimaru paused in his way to the front of the room. "Apparently." He continued to the front where he dropped himself into the chair their, staring calmly at the door.

The students wandered in, all of them sort of flinching away from the teacher as they moved their way to the seats. They also stayed away from Sakura. Opting for all of the desks and chairs around the girl. The last boy who came in became her partner.

He had white hair and large circular glasses. He kind of slouched his way into the class, and looked far older than most of the other students. He took the seat next to Sakura without a sound, before turning his attention to the front of the room. Other than the weird teacher and overall awkwardness of getting a partner, the rest of the class passed quickly with another syllabus check and discussion about the importance of science.

Sakura left the room fairly quickly moving to her History class.

She was glancing at the map, trying to figure out why the architect had decided to put room 178 next 132 when she heard the snickering to her left. Like all teenagers wondering what the rest of society was laughing at, Sakura glanced over curiously, only to realize that she was the subject matter. Well at least she guessed that from the painfully obvious sudden change of interest that the boys showed when she looked over at them. Heck one guy was now staring at a locker for crying out loud. Sakura pursed her lips and hurried on to her classroom. But that incident made her aware of how much movement she caused in the surrounding student body.

Then the blushing started. The staring seemed to add heat to her body, which could only logically escape from her face. Her blushing was even more embarrassing than being the center of attention. And that made her blush… ah, the never-ending cycle of embarrassment had begun.

She quickly bee lined for her classroom, slipping in through the door with her eyes lowered.

"Sakura! How's your first day so far?" A familiarly loud voice asked.

Sakura glanced up to see Naruto sitting comfortably on top of a desk. The class actually looked exactly the same as her English class, with the same people in it as well.

"Um… it's been okay," Sakura replied, moving towards a desk in the front.

"That's good! Sometimes this place can be kinda crazy…" Naruto laughed out loud. Sakura gave him a smile as she put her stuff down. "Oh! You probably don't want to sit there. You see, Gaara always sits there. We kinda leave it for him." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sakura froze staring at the seat. 'I thought he sat on the other side of the room?' "Well where can I sit instead?" Sakura asked, glancing at the rest of the seats. All of the ones in the front were already taken over by some group or other, and it would take an obstacle course to reach the farther seats.

"Well… you can take my seat!" Naruto smiled brightly at her, before tossing his stuff onto a desk two seats back.

Sakura smiled, internally raising an eyebrow at the fact that the boy would rather she take his seat then having Sakura take Gaara's seat.

"So… you make any friends yet?" Naruto boomed, grinning from the top of her desk where he continued to sit as she slid into the offered chair.

"Um…not really," Sakura responded feeling dwarfed in his energy.

"What? Well that sucks! You should love the people here! They're so awesome! Everyone here is super easy to get along with, their all nice and stuff! And the teachers are pretty cool too! And the sports teams are rockin'! Did you know we are the Ninjas? The Jiraiya's Ninjas! We took home the first place prize last year in the regional competition! Believe it!"

Sakura stared in wonder at the excessive amount of exclamation points. Did this guy ever calm down? And more than that, he just kept going, talking on and on about anything that came to his mind. It was really hard to keep up.

"But you know some of the other schools totally think they're hot stuff, or something…" Naruto paused as the door opened. The rest of the classroom grew still once again as Gaara walked into the room. "Hey, Gaara!" Naruto called out once again. Gaara glanced in his direction, before walking across the room and slumping into "his" seat. He crossed his arms comfortably across his chest.

"How was your day so far?" Naruto asked, unperturbed by Gaara's lack of reaction.

Gaara slid his eyes over to the blond. Keeping his face in the same bored poker face.

"Oh, that sucks. But the first day of school isn't always the most interesting or easy," Naruto replied to some answer that Sakura couldn't even perceive. "But it could be worse! Remember last year? That was a horrible first day, don't you agree?"

Gaara barely raised his shoulders into a shrug.

"Well, this year will definitely be better than the last!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

'**Does he have to put that on the end of everything he says**?' Inner Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

Sakura nodded her head at her conscious' comment, watching in even more amazement as the blond seemed to hold a conversation with a stonewall. It was also interesting watching Gaara. His eyes were such a soft green that she couldn't help but stare at them intently. But no matter how beautiful, they never showed a single emotion. His face also seemed completely passive

"Well, apparently Sakura didn't have a good day either." Sakura felt her head jerk as she looked at Naruto, suddenly being brought into the conversation. "So, don't worry to much about your day, I bet it's just one of those things."

Gaara's snort of derision was barely audible. Sakura turned her head to meet his sea foam eyes. They made Sakura feel like she was staring at a one-way mirror. Behind that blankness was something judging, weighing, and deciding what she meant to Gaara's world.

Gaara flicked his eyes back to Naruto before turning his head to face the class, where he sat staring into space, slouched in his chair.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto smiled. "Anyways…" He turned his head around so that he was looking at Sakura again, leaning on his hands behind his back. "What was I telling you?"

The question threw Sakura for a loop as she tried to remember what the previous conversation was about.

"Right! Well the other schools are totally jealous of us! They keep saying that we cheat and stuff! We totally do not! I mean why should we cheat! We have some of the best athletes ever! Kind of like the Saints (A/N randomly chosen football team alert). They are so cool! I mean did you see what they did in the Super Bowl just a couple of years ago? That was totally epic. Don't you think so?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Well… Um, I don't really know much about the Saints… I mean, I don't really watch much football," Sakura froze as Naruto's face moved into a look of shock.

"You…" Naruto began slowly, "You were actually listening to me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stared at him also in shock, before turning confused. "Was I not supposed to?'

Naruto's next grin seemed to split his face in half, all of his teeth showing. "That's awesome! Do you want to become my girlfriend?"

Sakura blanched. 'WHAT?'

'**That escalated quickly…' **Inner Sakura murmured.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out, spinning on her desk so that he was facing the other direction. "What do you think of Sakura being my girlfriend? It'd be totally awesome! Believe it!"

Sakura felt her face caught between a smile at the complete stupidity of this and mortification at the way Naruto had just asked her out in a classroom.

"Dude, your stupid," Kiba rolled his eyes, two columns away from Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura is way out of your league," a large kid answered kitty corner from where Sakura sat. He casually snacked on a bag of potato ships as he stared at the blond. His hair stuck up in caramel chunks between a blue headband.

Naruto made a face at the two. "Like your one to talk, Choji! Shikimaru! What do you think?" Naruto asked the guy sitting behind Sakura.

"That's too troublesome," A bored voice purred out of the boy who looked like he was sleeping, head tilted back against the back of his chair. He slowly raised it so that Sakura could see his droopy eyes, and his black hair pulled up into a ponytail on top of his head. He yawned as he stared at Naruto in disinterest. "Plus I she hasn't even said "yes" yet. Don't think she will either."

Sakura tried to figure out if this was a joke. Everyone was taking this way to calmly! She turned her head to the left to see her roommate sitting right next to her. With Naruto chattering away, she hadn't even noticed! But there he was… glaring at her. Not staring, not looking, but full on glaring. When he noticed her attention, he turned his head so that he was glaring at the front of the classroom.

'What was that?'

'**Maybe that's just how he stares into space. Or… maybe he's just having a really bad day?**" Inner Sakura volunteered.

"Well Sakura," Naruto yelped, bringing her attention back to the boy on her desk. "What do you think? Want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked grinning.

Sakura didn't even have the time to respond, when Sasuke mumbled out, "You're an idiot."

It caused an instant reaction.

"What did you say?" Naruto all but yelled, jumping down from his perch to take the two steps to Sasuke's desk. "You bastard! I am not an idiot!"

"Are too. You don't have a chance in hell," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I would have a better chance than you." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly.

Sakura stared at the two. '**OMG! Am I getting fought over?'** Inner Sakura started to throw herself a little fiesta in the back of her mind.

'Um… I don't think so,' Sakura murmured, scrutinizing the scene. 'I think Sasuke is just trying to fight with Naruto…'

'**Aw! Way to ruin my mood!' **Inner Sakura complained, throwing down some confetti that she had been throwing in the air.

"What! No way, teme! Sakura definitely likes me better!" Naruto yelled, "Don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled herself from her inner musings to see the surrounding boys watching her with interest, especially Naruto who was staring at her with such a smile, Sakura was wondering if she could refuse. But the glowering Sasuke next to him made her decision for her.

Thankfully she didn't have to say it. Just when she was about to be either emotionally destroyed by a disappointed look from Naruto or literally destroyed from an angry Sasuke, the teacher walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you see, I had to stop by the printer room, where the printing machine was creating confetti out of the printer paper," A soft bored tone came as the door opened. Sakura looked up to see Mr. Kakashi, the guy who helped her out when she moved in, stroll into the classroom. He gave them all a closed eye smile as he moved to the front of the classroom.

'Wait, late?' Sakura wondered, glancing at the clock. Yes, apparently he was late… 30 minutes late. 'The teacher is the last one here! And half of the class period is over!'

'**And more than that, what's with that lame excuse?' **Inner Sakura wondered.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, your History teacher. It's nice to meet you all. I will be teaching you about history." He paused glancing up to the left. "…And that's it. You may have the rest of your time to talk amongst yourselves."

The class turned noisy again as soon as he announced it, like they were waiting for him to finish.

'That's it!?' Sakura stared at shock. 'That was barely four sentences!'

"That's just Mr. Kakshi!" Naruto informed the girl, beaming once again at his new, stunned classmate. "That's always his speech for the first day of school."

"And why should I change it?" Kakashi asked from his desk, giving another closed eyes grin.

"Hey Mr. Kakashi! I'm glad to see you again this semester! I heard you wouldn't be coming back!" Naruto continued to beam.

"Ah well with a little conversation with the Principal I was able to regain my spot from last year," Kakashi's grin seemed to become softer as he talked to Naruto. "And I'm glad to see you too, Naruto."

With the pleasantries over, Naruto turned back to his group. He seemed to have forgotten that he had asked Sakura any questions, instead turning back to the group to introduce Sakura to everyone. The large guy who had called Naruto "out of Sakura's league" was Choji. Apparently he was the son of some famous chef from some restaurant Sakura had never heard of.

The guy who sat on Choji's left was a guy by the name of Shino. He kept a pair of sunglasses on and his high collar completely hid his mouth and lower part of his face. Basically Sakura couldn't see anything about the mysterious boy, who only said a soft "hello".

Naruto informed Sakura that there was another friend of their group called Rock Lee. Apparently he looked like the spitting image of Mr. Gai, green tights and all. Naruto told her that they said there was no relation, but no one believed it. Naruto was thinking that he was a clone created by the government to create a super human. Again Sakura couldn't tell if he was making a joke or being serious.

The group chatted about some other things, more like Naruto made a running dialogue while people interjected, sometimes about topics that weren't even somewhat related to what was being talked about. Sakura kept pretty quiet, watching the group as it jumped back and forth between everyone.

The bell let the class out, but not before Sakura received another surprise. This one was quite pleasant though.

"Hey, Sasuke! You should bring Sakura to dinner with us!" Naruto nudged the dark haired boy.

Sasuke gave him a glare but shrugged, turning on his foot to stare back at Sakura. "You hear that?" He asked Sakura, still looking bored.

Sakura blinked before nodding slowly. 'Well I won't have to eat alone, at least.'

She gathered her things stepping around the desk. While doing so she happened to glance at the desk next to her where Gaara was sitting. It was empty. Sakura glanced around the room surprised. 'When had he left!' Not seeing him around the room Sakura decides to leave for her next class.

Which was a total joke! Some one in the school thought it was hilarious to put her into auto mechanics. Sure, girls could work on cars just as well as any man, but really… it was like this school was trying to play with all the sexual stereotypes it could!

Sakura endured another awkward classroom change, trying to not notice how many boys suddenly stopped talking when she glanced in their direction, or froze and stared at her as she walked past.

She finally reached the garage area, which would be her classroom. Walking into the space, she noticed a large empty space near the garage door, and some toolboxes and other… mechanical looking things… spread around the room. Then, oddly out of place, there were four rows of five desks. They were in a block formation in front of a whiteboard, on the right side of the room. Boys had already congregated around some of the desk, laughing amongst their groups.

Sakura kept to the back row of desks, choosing one way to the left, where she hoped she would stay out of the way.

The instructor was a bearded smoker named Azuma. He gave a quick introduction to the class laying out the schedule; that on Tuesday's and Thursdays the class would be working in the "lab" area to get better acquainted with the tools. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were for class lecture. This schedule was subject to change near the end of the semester near finals.

Everything was fairly normal if it wasn't for the huge guy who sat next to her. He came in just after the beginning of Azuma's speech, and had taken the only vacant seat left in the room, the one next to Sakura. And Sakura just couldn't help but glance over at his huge frame. He wasn't bulky, really, just every proportion of his was huge! And the muscles that rippled out from under his darker skin made Sakura wonder how a high schooler became that ripped. The muscles looked like they should have been on an adult instead!

Sakura attempted to be subtle about her _thrice_ over, glancing out of the corner of her eye to try to see just how big this guy was. She noticed almost immediately that he was part of the group that the blonde, Diedara, was in. He had that same rolling cloud tattoo on his upper left bicep. But more than that, he also had three small lines near the corner of his eye. Sakura was studying them when he turned his head and looked at her, his near black eyes boring holes into her furtive green ones.

Sakura yanked her eyes back to the front of the class, watching as Azuma mashed his cigarette into a near-by tray as he described to the class what they should do in case of a garage fire (one person get the fire extinguisher, the other move to the fire alarm incase the fire couldn't be put out). After about ten grueling seconds, Sakura glanced back at the large boy next to her. He had also switched his attention to the front of the room.

Other than that awkward staring contest, the rest of the day went by in a droning blur. At the bell's ring, everyone filed out of the class, the tide of students carrying Sakura and her raft of random open space around her, back to the main hall and up the staircase to her room.

She gratefully entered the protected area of silence, and plopped down on her bed face first, deciding that this day deserved a nap.

* * *

Why are all Science teachers scary looking in books? I mean take Severus Snape of Potions Harry Potter glory. They all seem so… awkward! But I just feel that Orochimaru would be a Science teacher… it just fits him too well. As for Azuma… did I stereotype him? Yes, yes I did…

Hope to hear something for my extraordinary hard work(note sarcasm please).


	7. Chapter 7

So a reviewer has told me that I have been misspelling Sakura's last name this entire time. I apologize for this, I didn't realize it all this time. How silly of me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Demons'**

* * *

He couldn't believe it! The entire day and he hadn't seen her anywhere! He had searched the hallways, the lunchroom, all of his classes but not a sign of the girl!

He had heard of her though. Probably everyone in the school had by now. 'The girl with the pink hair.' 'The only girl in this school.' 'Pretty and smart' say some, 'a total idiot' says others. These rumors were everywhere, and everyone was saying them.

He slammed his hands on to his closed computer, biting his lower lip in frustration

"Sakura Haruno."

He could still remember that smile. That small face with the wide green eyes, glancing up at him through pink bangs asking him if he would like to play with her. He couldn't remember what they had done on that hot day, but he remembered her grinning up at him. _"I'm Sakura Haruno! What's your name?"_ It seemed to glitter now as he looked back on the memory. That beautiful memory.

He closed his eyes, his shoulders slowly relaxing down. He slowly breathed out immersing himself in the memory. When he reopened his eyes he realized a solution to his problem. He just needed to make sure that he saw her everyday and he would be sated. And the only way he could make sure that he saw her everyday was if he knew where she was at every moment.

He opened his computer starting it up, already imagining how he could hack the school system to find out her class schedule.

Sakura woke up feeling hot and groggy. She sat up gazing around the room blearily. She felt something weird on her face, and when she wiped across her mouth she realized, in disgust, that she had drooled in her sleep. She was just thinking about how happy she was that no one was in the room, when she realized her roommate might be back already. A frightened and quick scan of her room calmed her back into her post nap sleepiness.

'I guess I should do something now.'

She reached over grabbing her notebook slowly, her limbs reacting slowly. She glanced over the page where she wrote her notes, adding up all of the notebooks and folders that her teachers had wanted her to have before slowly getting to her feet.

She stretched ungainly as she knelt to grab her suitcase from under her bed, happy beyond belief that her roommate was not in the room at the moment. She would never feel ok acting this… relaxed, in front of someone she had just met. And plus he was a guy. A good-looking one, at that. And he didn't seem to like her. The less embarrassing things he saw of her the better.

She yanked her suitcase out ruffling through the leftover contents, looking for the school supplies that her mother had nagged at her to pack. Sakura frowned at the memory. Though it was nice to have the supplies at hand, she still was angry about her mother putting her in this school.

'**Though it isn't her fault,' **Inner Sakura reminded.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'It might not be her fault, but it's because of her that I'm in this place.'

Inner Sakura huffed at the illogical reply, but disappeared back into her mind, returning to whatever she did back there when she wasn't having fun annoying her container.

After checking that she had all of her items ready for the next day, Sakura turned and sat on her bed, staring out over the room, wondering what she should do now. She didn't really want to leave her room at the moment, but what could she do in the mean time. Sakura was idly swinging her feet when she heard her phone beep.

The screen said that Ino had called while she was sleeping.

'Oh this is gonna be good! Ino-pig is gonna flip when she hears about where I am!' Sakura thought, as she dialed her best friend back.

The first thing she heard when Ino picked up was, "Where the hell were you! You said you would call me back when your roommate got in, but I waited, what, 6 hours? And not a single call! Not even a text! Girl you better have a good excuse, and you better not have forgotten about me!"

"Well Ino, I kinda did forget about it." Sakura could hear the other start to take a breath, and she could just imagine her body swelling up as the anger was about to burst from her. "But there was a good reason! You won't believe what happened to me!"

…

Sakura's explanation was met with such a profound silence that Sakura thought she killed her best friend from sheer shock.

"Wait… you're going where?" the strangled reply came after a minute.

"Jaraiya's All Boys School. And I have to go here for the entire semester until the mess can be fixed."

Another silence before, "One second, let me get, the others."

Sakura hummed a nonsense melody as she waited for the shuffling on the other side to quiet down.

"Ok, your on speaker. Start from the beginning and tell me how you got Ino to start hyperventilating," Tenten's voice wafted over the speakers.

When Sakura finished her second explanation, Ino had finally caught her breath. "YOU'RE WHERE!? You better not be at a school where only really hot men are at or I am going to have to kill you and take your place!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew her conversation with Ino would be interesting in the least. "It's not nearly as nice as you think it is. All the guys here stare at me all the time! And lunch was horrid."

"You're complaining because boys are _staring_ at you!" Ino yelled back. "I put on pounds of make-up and buy tons of clothes to try to get that attention!"

"Yeah, but you want guys to look at you like your pretty. Here they just look because you're something different. It feels like I'm some special zoo attraction or something." Sakura complained.

"And your mom is allowing this?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Yeah, whatever they told her made her agree with it. It was really weird, you know how my mom is about things like this."

"Y-y-yeah, that is rather st-strange," Hinata murmured in her soft voice.

"I just can't believe this happened to Sakura of all people!" Ino hmphed.

"You mean, you want to be there instead." Tenten sighed.

"Well… yeah."

Sakura laughed at the unrepentant response. They continued on, Sakura describing all the people who she met, and who she would think she would be able to be friends with the easiest.

"I can't believe you're rooming with a guy! That is soooo unfair."

"Oh shush, Ino. Look I'll make it up to you by reminding you of something that will surely lift your spirits," Sakura smiled as she thought of the next reaction. "You guys still have to come and visit me, you know."

There was a silence before Ino started screeching "I love you"s and Tenten started laughing.

Sakura grinned again. When she heard the door behind her open up. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, looking much more annoyed then he had been earlier.

"Are you coming? We're going for dinner now."

Sakura repressed a sigh at his prickly behavior before telling her friends goodbye and jumping off of the bed. She walked into the hallway and was surprised by the lack of any of the guys from the group. When she mentioned it to Sasuke she received a glare before he said, "They wanted to make sure that they got our table at the dining room."

They continued in silence to the dining room, which was in the opposite direction of the school. They finally reached their destination, and walked into a room full of crazy. There were people everywhere, all of them yelling and shoving to get to spots at the long tables or to get to the line that served dinner.

"Why are there so many people here!?" Sakura yelled to get over the rush of noise.

Sasuke either didn't hear her or was ignoring her question. She followed him into the line to get food, getting a slice of pizza, a milk box, as well as an apple, before they went over to the table the rest of the group sat at.

Kiba was telling the group a joke, leaning forward using his hands to shape whatever he was describing. He was so entrenched in his story that he only glanced up for a second to check who was joining the group.

Naruto, across from Kiba, glanced up as well, giving the pair a megawatt smile, motioning for them to sit next to him before turning back to Kiba. Sakura couldn't help but grin back at the blonde. He just seemed so open and happy all the time, it made her feel the warmth come off of him.

She glanced at the seat to the left of Naruto, but Sasuke had already sat down in the seat, his eyes flicking up to focus on Kiba. Sakura glanced at the seat across from Sasuke, next to Kiba. She would be on the edge of the group, but maybe that would be better, so she wouldn't have to deal with all of the boys at once. She sank into the seat, feeling out of place. She barely knew these people, and here she was sharing a meal with them. She settled her tray of food, focusing on Kiba just in time to hear the end of his story.

"…and then the gate closed shut so quickly that he jumped, like, three feet in the air! It was great. And you know, Killer Bee was all like 'Daaaaang.'"

All the guys laughed, Naruto the loudest. Sakura smiled at the joke even though she had no idea what was going on. It was always fun to see people laughing.

With Kiba's story finished, Naruto decided now was the best time to introduce Sakura to all of the other boys that she hadn't met earlier.

On Naruto's right was Rock Lee. And he was an exact replica of Mr. Gai. He had huge bushy eyebrows that were attached over round eyes showing through the bowl cut haircut that he had, which was exactly like Gai's own haircut. But worse than all of these problems, he had the green spandex suit that Gai had been sporting, right down to the atrocious looking leg warmers.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee began, "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen! Your youthfulness shows through your face like rays of sunshine through a cloudy day!" Sakura could feel her eye twitch. She had barely met him and he was already spouting pseudo-love poetry!

"If those rays are bursting through a whole lot of ugly, I could understand," Sai grinned from the right of Rock Lee.

"Sai! Cut it out!" Naruto yelled at the boy. "You're being an ass!"

"Just because you think such a hideous face is pretty doesn't mean we have to," Sai argued back mildly, with a shrug.

"That you could think that such a beauty was ugly shows that you are not youthful!" Rock Lee announced, frowning at the boy.

Sakura forced a smile as the boys argued with each other. 'This Sai guy is a jerk.' Sakura decided to herself.

'**You got that right, Outer!' **Inner Sakura raged. '**You just give me one good shot at him, that's all I need.'**

"Well other than _Sai _here, most of us are pretty awesome!" Naruto interrupted the discussion of beauty. "Here is Neji Hyuuga and that's Kankuro Sabaku."

Sakura leaned forward to see the two boys who sat near the end of the table. Neji Hyuuga, who sat across from Sai and to the left of Shikimaru, had long brown hair that was pulled back at the end of the hair into a ponytail. His eyes were a very pale pearly white, it actually reminded Sakura of Hinata. She wondered if Hinata knew him.

The other boy sat next to Choji who sat next to Sai. He was fairly pale but had this purple tattooing (or was it make-up?) crisscrossing his face. She would later realize that the black kitty hat that crowned his head hid his spiky brown hair. He gave her an appreciative smile.

Sakura was about to attempt conversation when the door to the dining room burst open. The entire dining room went silent as a group of boys sauntered into the room.

Sakura glanced around the room in surprise. Before attempting to see who had arrived "Who're they?" Sakura whispered, in respect for the other people's reaction, meanwhile she tried to get a good look at the group with out moving around too much.

Naruto didn't even have to glance over his shoulder to know whom she was asking about. "They call themselves the Akatsuki," Naruto hissed out in distaste. Sakura glanced at the blonde in surprise. He seemed the type who would get along with anyone he met. The fact that he really didn't like this group made her curious. "They're a group of seniors who think they "rule" the school."

"That bastard!" Sasuke hissed out, glaring daggers at the newly arrived group.

Sakura looked at Sasuke before shooting Naruto a confused look. Naruto pursed his lips before replying, "Sasuke's brother is in the Akatsuki. He's a real piece of work."

That caught Sakura's interest. What could Sasuke's brother possibly act like that Naruto would hate him? Plus, Naruto seemed to like Sasuke just fine, and he could act like quite the asshole. And plus what would he look like? Sakura craned her head to see the group. Luckily for her, a group of boys moved, giving her a perfect view of the group.

The first person was already very odd looking. The oranged haired boy had so many peircings on his face it was slightly disturbing. They covered the sides of his nose and all of his ears. He wore a basic black shirt and pants.

Sakura moved to the next two and realized she knew one of them. There was the blonde Deidara from the hallway! He was standing next to and arguing with a short red head who wore a rust colored sweater and baggy jeans.

After him was another odd pair. A very large man who actually would look quite handsome, if he didn't have tattoos of stitches coming out from the corners of his mouth! The large boy also decided to go with an all black set up, with a saying on the front of his shirt that Sakura couldn't read. The other boy was quite surprising with white hair pulled back severely from his face. He wore a tight fitting purple T-shirt and some dark wash jeans.

Sakura glanced at the next pair and recognized one in this pairing too. It was the extremely large guy from her Mechanics class. He was glancing off in a totally different direction from the person next to him, who looked… exactly like Sasuke!

'**Woah! Is there even a difference? Other than age, the two Uchihas look exactly alike!' **

'No kidding. Just ask Sasuke to grow out his hair and get, what are those marks under his eyes?'

'**Well actually I think he looks sexy! Look at the way those jeans fit his ass. Whoo!'**

Sakura grinned to herself, agreeing with her Inner's assessment. She ran her eyes over the last two, a boy who had dyed his hair two different colors and a boy with a mask on, just so she knew who she should look out for before turning back to the group.

"So what's so bad about them?" Sakura asked. As she had examined the group, the dining room level had risen, but not to the roaring height it was before.

Naruto sighed and pushed at his food.

"They think they can do anything they want to." Kiba explained instead. "They love to pick on a single person until they drop out or break under the pressure."

"They can get quite vicious," Kankuro popped in, glancing at them over his shoulder. "Last year, my brother and Naruto were among their chosen victims. It got so bad-"

"Let's not bring up things of the past!" Naruto cut in, a smile seemed to be pasted on under squinted eyes. "What happened happened, and now this year, everything's going to be awesome!"

Sakura looked down at her food. She never expected Naruto to be bullied. And it seemed like it was pretty harshly too. She glanced up just in time to see the group wander out the door.

'I am definitely staying away from them,' Sakura promised herself before turning back to the meal and company at hand.

* * *

So… I think I said I was going to finish this story over the summer… hah! Wow I am soooo behind.

But stick with me! I will work on it!


End file.
